The Meaning of Goodbye
by Les Papillons
Summary: Everyone thought that Ray and Lily would be best friends forever, can that bond ever be truly broken? R&R not as cheesy as it sounds.


_Summary: Not all friendships are going to last forever but nobody ever thought that Ray and Lily would be anything but best friends forever. Sometimes it just doesn't work out and you just have to move on with your life no matter how painful it is...but then again some friendships are worth salvaging._

**A/N This story is kind of bitter sweet and kind of reflects my mood lately. It starts off with a poem that I wrote that kind of goes with the story. Anyways please R&R and tell me what you think. **

**PS While your at it feel free to read and review my other story that I posted recently which I only got 2 reviews for... :(**

**Disclaimer: Of _course _I own RFR and all the characters! I mean why wouldn't a 13 year old girl own the best tv show ever made? Geez, are you guys stupid or something?**

_Today the rain is falling_

_There is so much I can't take_

_So much I can't fake _

_We're at a crossroads now_

_We've got to make a decision_

_No matter how hard it gets_

_I've got to clear my vision _

_So I can see it all more clearly_

_Let go of things I love so dearly_

_So we'll say goodbye today_

_As the rain falls endlessly_

_And time stops for a moment_

_Opening wounds that should_

_Have never been opened_

_I can't stop the rain from falling_

_But as falls it becomes cleansing _

_Washing away memories _

_That cause so much pain inside me_

_And make me think of you again_

"And that's our show for today," Robbie said at 5pm that day. None of us were in a hurry to leave though, it was pouring rain outside and my clothes had just begun to dry from the walk to the station.

"So who's up for Mickey's," Ray asked after a second.

"I've got to go get a cd I wanted to exchange, and I've got to go home to get it first," I said getting up and pulling my hood as far up as I could. I was almost out the door when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Lily, wait up," Ray said running up behind me. We stood there looking at each other awkwardly for a few seconds.

We'd barely spoken in the last few months except for the segments we did on RFR together. Maybe it was because we'd been best friends for too long, maybe it was because of Grace but it had just become too weird. We'd never found the time in between our busy schedules to watch movies on Friday's like we used to. Actually, we'd never made the time.

"Ray, I've got to go," I said after a moment of silence.

"Do you think that maybe I could walk with you," Ray asked quietly, almost as if he was afraid of what my response would be.

"Sure, if you want to," I said surprised that after months of silence he suddenly was willing to walk through the pouring rain with me. He opened the door and I braced myself, waiting for the cold rain to hit my bare arms.

"Uh Lily, I've got an umbrella," he said snapping it open and putting it over both of our heads. We started the walk in silence as the rain pounded against the umbrella over our heads. We were forced to walk closer together so we could share the umbrella and not get wet.

"Why did you suddenly decide to walk me home," I asked the words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them. I hoped they didn't show the bitterness and the sadness that had been bottled up inside me all this time. I couldn't help but feel sad that this bond that we thought was unbreakable seemed to be breaking after all these years.

"I'm your best friend, aren't I allowed to do something nice for you once and awhile," Ray said although he didn't say best friend in the same natural way as he used to. It was as if he was just as unsure as I was about where we stood with each other.

"Do you still think we're best friends, even though we barely talk," I asked him without taking my eyes off of the side walk ahead.

"I-I don't know Lily, it's been so weird lately," he replied. I looked up at him and I could see the pain and confusion in his dark eyes. I'd seen those eyes hold so much emotion in the lifetime I'd known him and I could tell that this conversation was crucial.

"I guess we're at a crossroads then," I said.

"Who would have thought that we'd end up like this, us of all people," Ray said running his hand through his hair.

"I guess some things just have to end at one time or another," I replied feeling the tears prickling at the back of my eyes. We both stopped walking and stood there in the middle of the sidewalk with the world going on around us even though it seemed time had stopped.

Our eyes met and we looked at each other for a long moment. I could see tears start to form in his eyes, it was the first time I'd seen him cry since the second grade. I almost smiled at the little memory. The memory that we both shared.

"I guess it's goodbye then," he said as a clap of thunder sounded over our heads. We both leaned in and we met in the middle. Our lips touched for a breif moment before we pulled apart.

"Yeah, I guess it's goodbye," I said before turning around and beginning to run. My hood flew back as I ran and I was soaked in seconds. I didn't care though. As I ran I let the rain wash away the salty tears, the memories, the pain, and the taste of Ray that still lingered on my lips.

I walked into Mickey's a little while later soaking wet and shivering. I was in shock and felt numb through and through. As if I weren't sure if what was going on around me was real or at some moment a director would yell cut and I could start the day over. I was beginning to wish I could.

"Lily why are you all wet," Travis asked as I sat down at the table with a steaming mug of hot chocolate.

"Long story, but I've really got alot to think about right now." I said with a sigh.

"Okay, maybe you can tell me some other time then," Travis replied and I knew that I probably would. It would be nice to get his veiw on it sometime. But for now I needed to keep it to myself and think it over a bit and let the wound heal. It would eventually.

**A/N Well right now I don't know if I should continue this or not. I guess it depends on how many good reviews I get. ;)**


End file.
